


In A Dream (Seb Mueller)

by riot_grrl



Series: Swmrs Short Stories [2]
Category: SWMRS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_grrl/pseuds/riot_grrl
Summary: Imagine yourself running away and into the arms of Seb, unwilling to give it all up.





	In A Dream (Seb Mueller)

You try your hardest not to sound like you’re out of breath but fuck you must be out of shape! Seb is effortless running ahead of you while you try your hardest to keep up. While a hot pain is burning in your chest, he’s laughing and telling you to run faster. Finally, he turns a corner and you follow in pursuit. As soon as you make it around you noticed he’s disappeared. You breathe heavily and look around for him. 

Suddenly, you scream out. Someone has tugged you into a corner and covered your mouth with their hand. You stop your muffled screams when you look up and see Seb shushing you. You both wait silently for a moment. It sounds as though a rush of feet go by, you wait another moment in Seb’s arms before he lets you go.  
He’s out of breath too but not nearly as much as you are. He chuckles as he peeks around the corner.

“They’re gone” he breathes. You, however, are too busy trying not to die to answer him. You bend over and clutch your chest, taking in deep painful breaths and letting them out. You feel his comforting hand on your back, he begins to stroke it lightly which definitely wasn’t helping you to focus.

“Shit, I didn’t think you could keep up” he laughs. He slowly helps you sit on the slightly wet ground with him, “Come to daddy” he says, slightly pushing you to lay down in his lap. Calling himself daddy? Why was that a turn-on? Nevermind, you thought, your heart rate was slowly returning to normal and your head was not too far from his dick, this was already turning out to be better than you’d thought.

Seb pulled out the small colourful ball in his pocket and began bouncing it against the wall, who would’ve thought a child’s toy would have brought about so much drama.  
“What did they even want that for?” You asked, turning slightly so that you were looking up at him.

“Not sure, but it's fun to fuck with them” he laughs. You can’t help but giggle too and roll your eyes. You thought back to what had just happened in the tour van. Joey and Max were bouncing the small ball back and forth to each other. Once they threw the ball and it hit you in the head, you took it and refused to give it back. They tried to wrestle you for it but Seb came to help and you threw it to him. Everyone piled out the car, Seb threw it back to you and told you to run. Obediently, you sprinted in the other direction. Seb caught up and ran with you while Joey and Max chased after. That's how you ended up here, heart beating out of your chest, dry mouthed, and breathing in Seb’s scent of ball sweat. The latter actually not being so bad. 

You watched him play for a little while before before gasping. You sat up quickly and coughed a bit. When you finished your fit, you turned back to Seb. He looked concerned as he asked, “What was that?”

You took in a deep breath before starting, “Sorry, I’m just so damn thirsty now. My mouth is so dry.” You noticed Seb suddenly focus on your lips, you bit them involuntarily, mimicking the hunger in his eyes.

“What if I can help?” He asked, leaning closer to you.

“I-I don’t think you can.” You say, hoping that wasn’t going to stop him from doing whatever he planned. Luckily, it didn’t.  
He raises an eyebrow at you, “Oh really? Well let’s see.”

He closed the short space between you in a matter of seconds. If your eyes had been opened they would’ve noticeably slipped into the back of your head. Fuck, he was the best kisser you’ve ever experienced. Just like with running, it was hard to keep up with him. His lips were like waves, the motions making you dizzy and faint. And there, you’d run out of breath again. You made out for what felt like hours before you felt his hand rest on your thigh. It slowly began to move up your skirt when you stopped him.

“Please?” He whined onto your lips, filling your mouth with his breath.  
“Not here,” you whispered back, “someone might come around the corner-”  
“The only person I want coming is you.” His words sent a shiver up your spine, suddenly you weren’t so nervous about being caught. To not be so eager, you slowly slipped your hand away, giving him permission to continue.

You gasp and whimper slightly as his fingers toy with your clit outside of your panties. He rubs slightly harder, you subconsciously open your legs a little bit more. “Thats a good girl,” he says, moving from your lips to your ear. His tongue plays with your earlobe before moving back to your open mouth, quieting the soft noises you were making. Your focus goes back to what his hand is doing.   
He goes to pull it back but you grab it again, this time to hold it firmly in place. You feel his smile against your lips, of course he’d have something cheeky to say later but you didn’t care at the moment. You feel his fingers start to slip underneath the fabric of your underwear. He’s so close to entering you, you can feel it already. He teases you, circling around, making you arch your back. Just as he begins to put a digit in… a loud blaring surrounds you.

Your eyes shoot open and the scene before you slowly starts to slip away. You sit up, you’re not in some dirty corner at a SWMRS show, you’re in your bed. Seb was no longer in front of you, your alarm clock continued to blare next to you.

“No… No! NO, FUCK! FUCK FUCK, FUCK YOU!” You scream at your alarm before throwing it at the wall, rendering it silent. You knew if you fell asleep right that second you could catch the dream and resume it. But sadly, you knew you needed to get up or you’d be late. You slumped out of bed, nearly in tears, wishing you could just go back to sleep and finish whatever you started with Seb.


End file.
